The invention relates generally to exercise apparatuses and, more particularly, to those which allow a-user to remain generally stationary while pedalling the device in order to achieve a desired degree of aerobic fitness.
Many types of exercise equipment and devices have been designed which allow a user to remain generally stationary while exercising. One of the most popular of such prior art devices enables a person to pedal his way to fitness while seated on the device. Although many people seem to enjoy bicycling as a form of exercise and the stationary type of such exercise devices have consequently enjoyed a great deal of popularity, such devices generally have the disadvantage of requiring a significant amount of space in the user's home and also tend to be somewhat heavy and difficult to move and reposition. In addition, the seats commonly employed on such devices generally tend to be hard and narrow resulting in a considerable amount of soreness and discomfort to the operator after extended periods of use. Moreover, many people find that the lack of a backrest on such devices results in back strain after prolonged periods of use. Consequently, these disadvantages have prevented such exercise devices from being more popularly used, and many exercise devotees have turned to other exercise systems or equipment.
In order to provide enhanced user comfort and obviate user back strain, some prior art bicycle type exercise apparatuses have been designed to allow a person to sit on a chair or other piece of furniture while exercise therewith. An example of such a prior art apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,673 to Heneger. The Heneger apparatus is essentially an electrically powered exerciser which enables a person seated on a wheelchair or other suitable piece of furniture to allow the exerciser to exercise the user's legs. Thus, the exerciser provides the user with passive exercise. Consequently, the user does not exert any pedalling forces directly on the device which would otherwise require the device to be made more sturdy and stable in order to accept these forces without undesired movement thereof. In addition, the Heneger device does not have a flywheel or other similar structure enabling the linear pedalling forces to be converted to rotational forces. Since rotational forces are generally more balanced than linear forces, the user's pedalling energy expended on such a device results in jerky pedalling movements as well as result in other such forces tending to move, tilt or otherwise upset the device. Consequently, such devices have the inherent disadvantage that they are impractical when utilized in an active exercising routine. In addition, such devices also require the use of an external power source which can make their use limited to locations which have access to an electrical power outlet. Consequently, although such devices are generally quite small and have a desired degree of compactness and portability, they must pragmatically be used in conjunction with other electrical equipment which detracts from their portability.
A bicycle type of exercise apparatus is thus needed which provides a desired degree of compactness and portability. Such an exercise apparatus is also needed which provides enhanced user comfort by allowing a person who is seated on a chair or lying on another suitable piece of furniture to exercise using the apparatus. Such an exercise apparatus is also needed which minimizes user back strain by allowing its use in conjunction with furniture which provides proper back support to the user.